Interrogações
by Yellowred
Summary: Até mesmo a mais vil mente pode ser contaminada por dúvidas que podem estragar sua aparente pose de intocável e invencível.


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter e tudo o mais que foi usado como citação ou meio de inspiração não me pertencem. A fic não é escrita com fins lucrativos.  
**Nota: **A fic foi feita para o Challenge do Fórum do 3V no grupo T/G.  
Usei o nome inteiro da Gina como Virgínia, apesar do conhecimento de que ela se chama Ginevra. O problema é que soa estranho pensar no Tom chamando-a de Ginevra ou Gina/Ginny, então ficou Virgínia mesmo...  
**Sumário:** Até mesmo a mais vil mente pode ser contaminada por dúvidas que podem estragar sua aparente pose de intocável e invencível. 

* * *

**Interrogações**

I would say I'm sorry/ _Eu até pediria desculpa  
_If I thought that it would change your mind/ _Se achasse que isso lhe faria mudar de idéia  
_But I know that this time/ _Mas eu sei que desta vez  
_I have said too much/ _Eu falei demais  
_Been too unkind/ Fui muito maldoso  
I try to laugh about it/ _Eu tento rir  
_Cover it all up with lies/ _Encobrindo tudo com mentiras  
_I try to laugh about it/ _Eu tento rir  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes/ _Escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
_'Cause boys don't cry/ _Pois garotos não choram  
_Boys don't cry/ _Garotos não choram  
_I would break down at your feet/_ Eu me ajoelharia aos seus pés  
_And beg forgiveness/ _E pediria perdão  
_Plead with you/ _Imploraria a você  
_But I know that/ _Mas eu sei que  
_It's too late/ _É tarde demais  
_And now there's nothing I can do/ _E agora não há mais nada que eu possa fazer  
_I would tell you/ _Eu lhe diria  
_That I loved you/ _Que te amo  
_If I thought that you would stay/ _Se achasse que você ficaria  
_But I know that it's no use/ _Mas eu sei que é inútil  
_That you've already gone away/ _Você já se foi  
_Misjudged your limits/ _Julguei mal seu limite  
_Pushed you too far/ _Fiz você ir longe demais  
_Took you for granted/ _Não lhe dei o devido valor  
_I thought that you needed me more/ _Pensei que você precisasse mais de mim  
_But I just keep on laughing/ _Mas eu apenas continuo a rir  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes/ _Escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos  
_'Cause boys don't cry/_ Pois garotos não choram  
_Boys don't cry/_Garotos não choram  
**- Boys Don't Cry – The Cure**_

"Eu… eu manchei as páginas com san… sangue…" - Ela sussurrava, incrédula. Lágrimas escorriam finas e constantes por suas bochechas. Apertava suas pernas contra o peito e tremia a cada soluço reprimido. – "Você mentiu... Todas as vezes, mentiu para mim... Não era tinta... Era SANGUE, TOM! Era sangue..."

"Não entendo todo esse desespero, não era sangue humano. Eram apenas galos!" – A frieza em sua voz denotava o descaso com o sofrimento da pequena que escondia seu rosto.

A jovem era Virgínia Weasley, a mais nova entre sete irmãos. Mesmo sua experiência em escapar das traquinagens dos gêmeos não a fizera perceber que entrara em um plano movido por ódio e vingança. Claro, seus irmãos nunca quiseram lhe fazer mal realmente, então não estava preparada para driblar as artimanhas de um bruxo maligno.

"Não importa!" – Seus olhos estavam fixos na pose confiante do garoto e ela não conseguia parar de tremer. – "Você me manipulou todo esse tempo! Eu tinha medo das coisas que eu mesma fazia!" – Gina abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a novamente entre os joelhos.

"Eu lhe disse para não ter medo, Virgínia. Vê-se que não confiava tanto em mim quanto diz..." – Sua voz era puro sarcasmo. Era clara sua satisfação em vê-la agoniada.

"Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo..."

Tom soltou uma risada de descaso.

"Amigo, Virgínia? Depende do que você entende por amizade. Eu crio alianças, compatibilidade de interesses. Nós dois precisávamos de alguém."

"Não tente me enganar de novo!" – Quase gritou. – "Eu não precisava de ninguém para fazer com que escrevesse coisas horríveis nas paredes, nem para assustar Hogwarts!"

"Virgínia, você precisava de mim. Quem mais poderia agüentar suas dores por saber que Potter não lhe via com nenhum interesse que não fosse o de amizade? Talvez até nem isso! Você deveria me agradecer por eu estar usando-a para dar um fim nesse garoto."

Gina levantou-se e apontou um dedo riste no rosto de Riddle. Não havia mais lágrimas em seu rosto, mas era clara a dor em seus olhos.

"Eu não sou como você. Eu tenho sentimentos, eu não uso as pessoas que confiam em mim, nem piso nelas quando me machucam! Não é porque Harry não retribui o que sinto que vou odiá-lo, pelo contrário, justamente por isso eu não posso fazer nada de ruim a ele."

Tom calou-se por alguns segundos. A garota estava certa, ela não tinha nada de parecido com ele. Mas _ele_ tinha. Não conseguia destruir quem mais o machucava. Aliás, ele estava conseguindo, mas dentro de si havia tristeza e um arrependimento escondido por seu sarcasmo, por seu descaso fingido.

Talvez agora, sendo apenas uma lembrança trancada em seu diário, estivesse mais exposto a emoções do que quando vivo. E toda essa exposição fora justamente parar nas mãos de uma grifinória. A garota não tinha nada de especial, mas havia todo aquele sentimento de paixão, mesmo que platônica, e isso irradiava de um modo que Tom quase sentia internamente.

Deveria ser a primeira paixão da jovem, e isso inspirava à esperança, à descoberta de novos meios de relacionamentos, ou seja, eram sensações puras, novas e sem pudor nenhum. Tudo isso batia de frente com a personalidade evasiva e obscura de Tom, sempre fugindo de coisas que pudessem fazer com que fraquejasse, tendo as pessoas ao seu redor como meio de alcançar seus objetivos, fossem eles quais fossem.

E inicialmente, Gina era um desses meios. Ele escutava pacientemente seus lamentos ou até suas vitórias, para logo começar a incitá-la a falar sobre a época atual, pois desejava saber qual era a posição do seu eu futuro. Não demorou muito para descobrir que o bruxo que havia tentado matar o amado da garota era ele mesmo, então logo articulou um plano para conseguir deter o jovem.

Mas então, vacilou. Iria começar a usar Gina para abrir a câmara secreta em uma noite, quando a garota chegou ao diário derramando lágrimas e manchando as páginas com tinta borrada. Ela tremia e sua letra era ilegível. Tom não estava preparado para aquilo, nunca precisara consolar alguém em tal estado e por mais que seu talento em enganar pessoas fosse enorme, não sabia como reagir.

Mas ele conseguiu. Tentou acalmá-la por um longo tempo e em algum momento, esqueceu-se de seu objetivo, de suas artimanhas e concentrou-se apenas em ajudar a pequena. Ao final, estava tão envolvido com as emoções de Gina que se sentia aliviado por ela ter melhorado. Ao perceber que não estava apenas tentando ganhar a confiança dela, mas estava mesmo preocupado, Tom atormentou-se. Ele não era assim, não abaixava a guarda para consolar alguém se não houvesse algo em jogo, não tinha princípios. E _tinha_ de continuar assim.

Resolveu que continuaria com o que havia planejado e mesmo com Gina abalada, usou-a pela primeira vez para abrir a câmara. Tinha de provar para si mesmo que uma garotinha chorona não iria abalar sua intocável pessoa. Assim, todas as vezes que se sentia ameaçado, Tom usava-a para assustar a população de Hogwarts com a morte de galos ou com pichações nas paredes. Fazia de tudo para enganar a si mesmo. Ele não era nem humano, ele não poderia _sentir _como um então, até mesmo se ainda o fosse.

E agora estava ali, diante dela. Podia vê-la, podia tocá-la e senti-la... Suas lágrimas vinham carregadas de decepção e ele não agüentava ser tão desprezado. Não agüentava _ela_ o desprezando. Cada vez que se sentia tentado a sentar-se ao seu lado e embalá-la em seu colo, ria e fingia não se importar com o sofrimento claro nos olhos castanhos. Irritava-se ao perceber que aqueles fios vermelhos exerciam uma certa fascinação, então debochava da paixão dela por Potter.

Ele queria machucá-la para não perceber o quanto estava lhe atormentando toda aquela encenação, mas não parecia adiantar, pois sentia dentro de si que a acompanhava em seu choro. Mas não deixava transparecer, ele nunca chorava.

Continue a sofrer então, Virgínia, com esse seu amor idiota... Você ainda é nova e tem esperança, mas vê o que aconteceu quando você confiou em mim?

Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas com um gesto da varinha, Tom a fez desmaiar. Tinha medo. Já estava por demais arrependido de tudo aquilo e não queria mais ouvir aquela voz ecoando por sua cabeça. Tinha medo de que pudesse se deixar seduzir pela melodia saindo da boca de Gina e desistisse de tudo. Mas ele não o faria. Estava claro que estava em primeiro lugar, não uma garotinha grifinória. Contudo, cada vez que pensava nisso, tinha mais certeza de que mentia para si mesmo, pois suas prioridades pareciam embaralhadas. Mas fingia não se importar, sua _"vida" _era rir e esconder suas lágrimas e feridas internas... E assim seria.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Já era muito tarde quando Gina finalmente chegou ao dormitório do primeiro ano. Suas mãos ainda tremiam e ela podia escutar os lamentos de sua mãe ecoando em sua cabeça. Fez o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar suas companheiras e foi até o banheiro se trocar.

Estava cansada, a cabeça pesada e o corpo dolorido. Não queria pensar, então concentrava toda sua atenção na água que escorria por suas mãos ou no ato de tirar sua capa, não queria lembrar-se de nada. Mas quando jogou a capa em um cesto, um papel amarelado caiu no chão provocando um barulho mínimo que foi ouvido naquele silêncio. Gina se assustou. Conhecia muito bem aquele papel, convivera com ele durante um ano para ter certeza de onde viera.

Mesmo assim, sua curiosidade foi maior que qualquer medo ou precaução. Ela se agachou e sentou-se no chão, pegando cuidadosamente o papel e desdobrando-o lentamente. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao reconhecer a caligrafia, mas ela resolveu prosseguir.

_"Virgínia,  
Se você lê este, é porque todo meu trabalho foi em vão e eu não conseguir derrotar Harry Potter. Provavelmente o diário está destruído, então eu poderei falar contigo abertamente, pois já não mais 'existo'.  
Na verdade, não considero todo esse tempo perdido. Eu conheci você e isso agora me parece suficiente.  
Toda essa convivência não me fez mudar de idéia, como você pôde ver, mas me fez perceber que eu também não estava imune ao que eu mais odiava nas pessoas: afeto. Você pode não crer, eu mesmo ainda acho inacreditável estar escrevendo esta carta.  
Agora que sabe que lhe manipulei, você me vê como um poço de sarcasmo, falsidade e ódio e eu realmente o sou, mas há muitas coisas no fundo desse poço das quais ninguém tem conhecimento. Claro, eu não irei revelá-las a você, mas posso dizer que toda essa sua ânsia por ter o carinho de alguém fez com que algumas coisas muito escondidas viessem à tona dentro de mim. E essas pequenas coisas fizeram-me questionar todos os meus objetivos.  
Mas não há como voltar atrás. Não há como apagar toda a amargura que você sentiu. Não posso fazer nada a não ser lhe dizer que o som das minhas risadas era o ecoar das minhas lágrimas internas. Eu sempre a acompanhei em suas dores, mas só agora o notei, só agora o assumo.  
Eu já ouço passos, e provavelmente é seu Potter chegando. Não vou desistir de tentar destruí-lo, mas posso lhe garantir que, enquanto estiver lutando, vou estar me perguntando se está valendo a pena.  
Ninguém nunca me fez duvidar dos meus planos, mas você o conseguiu. E essa interrogação valeu muito para mim...  
Tom"_

Naquela noite, Gina não conseguiu dormir. Ficava a pensar nas palavras escritas na carta e em todas as outras coisas que Tom havia escrito quando ela estava com o diário. Mas também se lembrava do que ele dissera quando estavam na câmara. Ele dizia ser uma camuflagem todo aquele tom áspero, mas para Gina parecia tão real, pois a machucara tanto... Não sabia em qual Tom acreditar, não sabia qual ser o verdadeiro...

Anos mais tarde, quando a batalha contra Lord Voldemort estava no auge e tudo parecia estar conspirando a favor dele, a jovem Weasley se concentrava no conteúdo de um certo papel amarelado, sempre lembrando que aquele terrível bruxo que não se intitulava teve um passado em que fora humano. Torcia para que, do mesmo jeito que Tom questionara os motivos de seus planos, Voldemort o fizesse também. O problema era encontrar alguém capaz de mostrar _agora_ uma interrogação para ele...

_

* * *

N/A: A fic não está muito elaborada e longa porque foi feita para o desafio, mas eu achei que se encaixou muito bem com a música (que é muuuito linda), apesar do Tom ter ficado um tanto vulnerável demais...  
Caso gostem – e se não gostarem também –, reviews!_


End file.
